Dying in the Rain
by FunkieCookie
Summary: It's surprising how one person can affect another. A drop of rain can disturb all tranquility on the calm surface of a body of water. Find out what happens when a man, meets a girl who will change his life forever. one-shot


A/N: My first one-shot. I wrote this when I had time during our move to the new house. I actually had it for awhile but my internet is still now working. (I'm stealing off of my neighbors' wireless right now) I'm trying a new metaphorical style so please review and tell me if you liked it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite and I'll never will.

* * *

One-Shot: Rain

You know, some people enjoy the sound of rain. The rhythmic sound is often soothing to many. But, the pitter patter annoyed the heck out of him. The dim street lamps made him feel lonelier than usual. It's just him with his black umbrella, in the dim darkness, with the rain. Well, it was his fault for ending out here, alone, in the first place. The radio warned of the storm hours in advance yet he decided to ignore it and walked out to the store for some ramen to satisfy his non-existent hunger.

On his way home, umbrella in his left hand had the bag of ramen on his right, he saw a puddle of water a few yards down. The rain made waves on the surface. It only takes one drop to disturb the tranquility of the water. As the man edged closer, the circle of waves in the puddle lured him, as if inviting him to stomp on it.

The man smirked.

He knew what the water was thinking, that devilish thing had a mind of its own. The last time he succumbed to its entrancement, he ended up soaked from shin down. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

_Splash. Splash. Gasp. Splash. Splash_

Someone was running towards him but he was too lazy to care. He didn't bother to turn around at all. After all, he figured that it wouldn't concern him at all. His gaze was kept at the road ahead, looking at the dark spots for more unsuspecting pools of water.

The person was edging closer. He could tell by the sounds of footsteps and the gasps, growing louder and louder until-- he realized that there was something else. The person was crying. No, sobbing to be exact-- they were frantic, ragged, gasps. He wondered why he didn't noticed before it was obvious if he had paid more attention.

He stopped and turned around out of curiosity and concern; more due to curiosity rather than the latter reason.

His eyes widened. He didn't realize the person, no, the girl, was so close already. She had her head down, running blindly forward, her pink wet hair matting her face, and her right hand shielding her eyes.

The girl brushed past him, their shoulders colliding for a mere second. The man was first surprised and then a little pissed. No one bumps into Izumi without uttering some sort of apology. From the glimpse that Izumi got in that split second, she seemed like a nice looking girl, but that doesn't mean that she could just bump into him without saying sorry. Besides, thanks to her, he lost his grip on his umbrella and now he was soaking wet—and you know how much Izumi hated the rain.

Before the girl could run away, Izumi reached out and made a grab for her hand.

"Gotcha," he muttered. He whipped her around to hold her in her tracks.

Izumi suddenly froze. Something caught his eye. Wait, did she just… wince? But he grip wasn't that firm; it was just to hold her back. He looked down to his hand and was surprised. It was wet. What was this? Rain? No…. His eyes grew big as realization overcame him and Izumi dropped her hand as if it was on fire. He looked at his hand again. His presumptions were correct. The liquidly substance was sticky and definitely was not the consistency of rainwater.

"Blood?" He whispered.

The girl looked really guiltily at him and pulled her slit wrist to her chest. Blood was still trickling down, faster and faster as the water from the rain brought it out even more. Even without the dim streetlights, Izumi could tell that her white shirt front was all covered with blood already. The girl closed her eyes and turned her face away from Izumi. Tears from her face slowly dripped down, mingling with the rain. She turned and stared to run.

"Hey!" he muttered but didn't go chase after her. Izumi didn't know how to react to this situation and he stood dumbfounded as the rain poured over him.

* * *

The next morning, Izumi felt horrible. He didn't sleep well last night. He was haunted in his dreams by the face of the girl from yesterday and thanks to her, he came down with a terrible cold as well.

He turned on the TV and lied down on the couch with a cup of black coffee. The bitterness didn't do anything to alleviate his distress but he rather not choose something sweeter. Truth was Izumi wasn't the type to enjoy or like the sweet things in life. He flipped through the TV channels and finally settled on the morning news.

_Breaking News: A body has been found in Nagaku Park. Reports say that the girl was about 16 years old and has yet to be identified. No one has claimed the body yet. Her left wrist was slit and it officials assumed to be a suicide. Next, Tomoko Engoki has made her major comeback…_

Izumi gulped and put his coffee down. That was the girl he bumped into yesterday. He was sure of it. Throughout the day, Izumi checked back with the news to see if anyone identified the body.

None did.

Now Izumi felt really guilty. He felt a sickening feeling becoming stronger in the pit of his stomach. He could have stopped her. He could have took her to the hospital to get her some help. It didn't matter what happened to her because as long as she's alive, she could start over. She could've made a name for herself. But it was all too late now.

She ended her life. She has no future. She has no name.

* * *

A/N: A taste of something different, right? It's surprising how one person can affect another in this world-- like ripples through water; it just takes one drop. Please review. I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time!


End file.
